The present invention refers to a motorized tool with suction and dust collection capacity.
Motorized tools are known, such as sanders, polishers and so on, in which an operating disk, usually called “plate”, is made to orbit around the axis of a suitably controlled motor shaft.
A common problem of tools of this type is represented by the elimination of the working dusts, the majority of which are sucked through a duct that takes them outwards.
Tools having a suction system directly incorporated into the tool itself are known, where the working dust is conveyed into a special bag for filtering the air located outside the tool. These bags are removable from the tool for replacement and/or cleaning.
The patent application GB 2 343 393 describes a tool including a dust extracting system located inside its receptacle that conveys the dust into a dust collection box. The dust collection box has holes for letting out the air in the upper part of the box, transversally in relation to the direction of flow of air coming from the tool. A filter is positioned in the upper part of the box in correspondence with the holes. Once the filter is saturated it is replaced.